creepypastafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Photography - 1 attack
thumb I'm writing this, because strange things have been happening that have brought me psychological problems.I think I am. No no no I know I'm being watched by someone, or something at this time. This has been happening for some days, I'm getting some weird photos in my house. I think it's better to tell this story from the beginning. I am a middle-aged man who worked as a pharmacy box. I was about to close the store, when I heard a noise and noticed a small flex of light coming from the small square that was in front of the pharmacy. I was not crazy to go and see what it was, so I ignored it and went straight home. When I got home, I took a shower and went to prepare a dinner, for me and my son, Leo, he was a child a little different from the others, because he had a slight degree of schizophrenia, but apart from that he was like any child, and was very kind. You must be asking yourself. "Where is your wife?".Well I never got to be with someone, Leo is adopted, and I think I'm being a great maternal and paternal figure, even though he does not have a mother, only one thing bothers me about Leo, although we are very close the orphanage never told me as he went there, I tried to ask him, but he says he does not remember. It was in the middle of the night when Leo appeared in my room crying saying that there was something in his closet, well he was schizophrenic, at one time or another he would end up seeing strange things from time to time. So Leo slept in my bed that night. Accustomed to waking up early because of work, I tried to make the least noise so I would not wake Leo up and go and make breakfast.It was Saturday so Leo would not go to school. Well, I put the breakfast on the table and went upstairs to wake Leo, but instead, I decided to go see if there was something in his closet, and there was something there, there was a photograph of Leo scared in bed, well obviously this he left me worried, so I decided to call the police to search the place and see if there was nobody there, but first I left Leo at his grandparents' house so he would not be scared and also because the grandparents love him. Well after the police went away, I was a bit relieved to know that there was nothing and nobody there, but the picture still worries me, because even the police could not explain it and told me that if it happened, I was to leave. Immediatly, I asked why, but they said it was confidential. Later that day Leo came home and told me everything he had done at his grandparents' house, he told me that they went to the park and a girl had handed him an envelope and said that it was for me, I did not remember any women.. So I took Leo to bed and went to my office to see the envelope, when I saw what was inside, I froze, it was photos of my son with my parents, photos of me talking to the policemen and lastly, a photo of me sleeping, that was pointing a gun at my head. I heard someone knocking on my window and went to see what it was, first I did not see anything, but when I looked more closely I saw something on the other side of the street, hidden among the bushes, like a photo camera, and I was taking several pictures, But he was gone. After that night I took my son and went to the home of my parents. If a few days passed and everything is going very well, it leaves the pharmacy for a while, I have never seen a single photograph of those. On the night of this same day I was sleeping when I heard someone hitting my door, the corridor light was linked, I thought my son asking for sleeping with me, but when I approached the door a photo was passed down her and I could hear someone running, when I got that damn photo, was the same photo of my son sleeping I received a few days ago, just that he was with a circle and a red x in his eyes, trunk and mouth and eightened from the photo was written, "he wants him he will have."I ran to my son's room, he was not there, I find it on the back of a stranger coming in the forest, ran as soon as possible, but when I arrived ... He was on the back of a woman mask with a camera and behind them a huge monster, that had no face and transmitted a noise, which looked like risses of television, through my ears that made me paralyzed, the mask woman came well near me and took out a photo and held it in my pocket. Well that's how I lost the only person I loved and that photo and those risses brought me some disorders, like a high degree of depression and paranoia.I could have burned that photo, but something in me did not allow me, those damn chiadi still take my headset, even though well sublayly, thelaw woman, I know she's still watching me, pursuing, the farthest I'm, she will still be there to record my disgrace and remind me of that horrible day.At this moment, I'm in my office writing, it's message in a computer means, has an old revolver beside me and it's just a single bullet, she brought it to me a few hours ago, I know what she wants me to do now, and I know she will make sure it happens tonight, she's behind me now, as I know,, well, I can see your reflection in my mun, you're with your damn camera pointed at me, yes I could shoot your head, but I know something, something that appears well quickly in the corner of my eyes, will ensure that this does not happen.Well, see by the good side, at least now I know what had been behind the shrubs of that small square in front of the pharmacy, to have a photo to my filthy and dead floor, just like me. !!! Bang !!!